Pre-Qualification Round 4
Indonesia |presenters = Angela Vero Cinta Laura Kiehl |host = | entries = 8 | vote = Each country awards: 12, 10, 8-3 points (participants) 12, 10, 8-2 points (non-participants) | qualifiers = 3 }} Pre-Qualification Round 4 (abbreviated PQR 4), is a pre-event held for the seventeenth edition of the GreatVision Song Contest. Eight countries will participating and three of them qualified to the semi finals of the edition. Location : For further information see Indonesia Indonesia is a country in Southeast Asia, between the Indian and Pacific oceans. It is the world's largest island country, with more than seventeen thousand islands, and at 1,904,569 square kilometres (735,358 square miles), the 14th largest by land area and 7th in the combined sea and land area. With over 267 million people, it is the world's 4th most populous country as well as the most populous Muslim-majority country. Java, the world's most populous island, is home to more than half of the country's population. The sovereign state is a presidential, constitutional republic with an elected legislature. It has 34 provinces, of which five have special status. Jakarta, the country's capital, is the second-most populous urban area in the world. The country shares land borders with Papua New Guinea, East Timor, and the eastern part of Malaysia. Other neighbouring countries include Singapore, Vietnam, the Philippines, Australia, Palau, and India's Andaman and Nicobar Islands. Despite its large population and densely populated regions, Indonesia has vast areas of wilderness that support a high level of biodiversity. The country has abundant natural resources like oil and natural gas, coal, tin, copper, gold, and nickel, while agriculture mainly produces rice, palm oil, tea, coffee, cacao, medicinal plants, spices, and rubber. China, the United States, Japan, Singapore, and India are Indonesia's major trading partners. The history of the Indonesian archipelago has been influenced by foreign powers drawn to its natural resources. It has been a valuable region for trade since at least the 7th century when Srivijaya and then later Majapahit traded with entities from mainland China and the Indian subcontinent. Local rulers gradually absorbed foreign influences from the early centuries and Hindu and Buddhist kingdoms flourished. Muslim traders and Sufi scholars brought Islam, while European powers brought Christianity and fought one another to monopolise trade in the Spice Islands of Maluku during the Age of Discovery. Although sometimes interrupted by the Portuguese, French and British, the Dutch were the foremost European power for much of their 350-year presence in the archipelago. In the early 20th century, the concept of "Indonesia" as a nation-state emerged, and the independence movement began to take shape. At the end of World War II, Indonesia proclaimed its independence in 1945. However, it was not until 1949 that the Netherlands recognised Indonesia's sovereignty following an armed and diplomatic conflict between the two. Indonesia consists of hundreds of distinct native ethnic and linguistic groups, with the largest—and politically dominant—ethnic group being the Javanese. A shared identity has developed, defined by a national language, ethnic diversity, religious pluralism within a Muslim-majority population, and a history of colonialism and rebellion against it. Indonesia's national motto, "Bhinneka Tunggal Ika" ("Unity in Diversity" literally, "many, yet one"), articulates the diversity that shapes the country. Indonesia's economy is the world's 16th largest by nominal GDP and 7th by GDP at PPP. The country is a member of several multilateral organisations, including the UN,b WTO, IMF, G20, and a founding member of Non-Aligned Movement, Association of Southeast Asian Nations, Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation, East Asia Summit, Asian Infrastructure Investment Bank, and Organisation of Islamic Cooperation. Host City : For further information see Jakarta Jakarta, is the capital and largest city of Indonesia. Situated on the northwest coast of the world's most populous island of Java, it is the centre of economy, culture and politics of Indonesia with a population of more than ten million as of 2014. The Jakarta metropolitan area, which has an area of 6,392 square kilometres, is the world's second most populous urban area after Tokyo, with a population of about 30 million as of 2010. Jakarta's business opportunities, as well as its potential to offer a higher standard of living, have attracted migrants from across the Indonesian archipelago, making it a melting pot of numerous cultures. Jakarta is nicknamed the "Big Durian", the thorny strongly-odored fruit native to the region, as the city is seen as the Indonesian equivalent of New York (Big Apple). Established in the fourth century as Sunda Kelapa, the city became an important trading port for the Sunda Kingdom. It was the de facto capital of the Dutch East Indies when it was known as Batavia. Jakarta is officially a province with special capital region status, though it is commonly referred to as a city. Its provincial government consists of five administrative cities and one administrative regency. Jakarta is an alpha world city and is the seat of the ASEAN secretariat, making it an important city for international diplomacy. Financial institutions such as the Bank of Indonesia, Indonesia Stock Exchange, and corporate headquarters of numerous Indonesian companies and multinational corporations are located in the city. Jakarta has grown more rapidly than Kuala Lumpur, Bangkok and Beijing. In 2017, the city's GRP PPP was estimated at US$483.4 billion. Jakarta's prime challenges include rapid urban growth, ecological breakdown, gridlocked traffic, congestion, and flooding.18 Additionally, Jakarta is sinking up to 17 cm (6.7 inches) per year, which, coupled with the rising of sea levels, has made the city more prone to flooding. It is also one of the fastest-sinking capitals in the world. In August 2019, President Joko Widodo announced a move of the capital to the province of East Kalimantan on the island of Borneo. Venue : For further information see Mata Elang Mata Elang International Stadium or MEIS is an international music stadium located at Ancol Dreamland, Jakarta, Indonesia. The stadium opened in early 2012. It is located inside Ancol Beach City, a lifestyle and entertainment center. It is one of the biggest indoor stadiums in Southeast Asia. Due to a conflict between Mata Elang management and Ancol Beach City management, the stadium was closed on 26 June 2014 until further announcement. Henry Yosodiningrat, one of the owners of the stadium, said the lease of the stadium will end in March 2037. Linda C Banowati, Operational Director of Mata Elang management, said they are in the process of building two new stadiums outside Ancol Beach City. One will be located in Jakarta, and one in Bali. Both of these new stadiums are expected to be finished in 2017. Format In the fourth pre-qualification, the eight participating countries were chosen based on their results of last edition. There were three qualifiers, making it a total of twenty countries in each of the semi-finals of the edition. Eight countries participated in the second pre-qualification round. Canada, Denmark and Lithuania qualifed to the semi-finals, while Andorra, Italy, Liechtenstein, Romania and Switzerland were eliminated. Results See also * GreatVision Song Contest 17